Arsenico
m3/mol |Calore_di_evaporazione = 34,76 kJ/mol |Calore_di_fusione = 369,9 kJ/mol |Tensione_di_vapore = |Velocità_del_suono = |Numero_CAS = 7440-38-2 |Elettronegatività = 2,18 (Scala di Pauling) |Calore_specifico = 330 J/(kg*K) |Conducibilità_elettrica = /(m·ohm) |Conducibilità_termica = 50 W/(m*K) |Energia_1a_ionizzazione = 947,0 kJ/mol |Energia_2a_ionizzazione = 1798 kJ/mol |Energia_3a_ionizzazione = 2735 kJ/mol |Energia_4a_ionizzazione = 4837 kJ/mol |Energia_5a_ionizzazione = 6043 kJ/mol |Energia_6a_ionizzazione = 12310 kJ/mol |Isotopo_1 = 75As |NA_1 = 100% |TD_1 = As è stabile con 42 neutroni }} L'arsenico è l'elemento chimico di numero atomico 33. Il suo simbolo è As. È un semimetallo che si presenta in tre forme allotropiche diverse: gialla, nera e grigia. I suoi composti hanno trovato impiego, in passato, come erbicidi ed insetticidi. È inoltre usato in alcune leghe. Caratteristiche Dal punto di vista chimico, l'arsenico è molto simile al suo omologo, il fosforo, al punto che lo sostituisce parzialmente in alcune reazioni biochimiche, da cui il suo effetto tossico. Scaldato in atmosfera ossidante, si ossida rapidamente ad ossido di arsenico(III), As2O3 o As4O6, di per sé inodore, ma sviluppante un tipico odore agliaceo in presenza di alcoli ed idrocarburi (reazione del "cacodile"). L'arsenico ed alcuni suoi composti sublimano, passando direttamente dalla fase solida a quella aeriforme. L'arsenico elementare si trova in due diverse forme solide; gialla e grigia/metallica, le cui densità relative sono rispettivamente 1,97 e 5,73. Applicazioni L'arseniato di piombo è stato usato fino a buona parte del XX secolo come insetticida sugli alberi da frutto, con gravi danni neurologici per i lavoratori che lo spargevano sulle colture e ci sono resoconti sull'uso di arseniato di rame nel XIX secolo come colorante per dolciumi. L'applicazione di maggiore pericolo per l'essere umano è probabilmente quella del legno trattato con arsenocromato di rame ("CCA" o "Tanalith", e la maggior parte del vecchio legno "trattato a pressione"). Il legname CCA è ancora in circolazione e in uso in molti paesi, ed è stato usato in modo massiccio durante la prima metà del XX secolo per strutture portanti e rivestimenti esterni di edifici in legno, dove c'era il pericolo di marcescenza o di attacchi di insetti. Anche se questo tipo di trattamento del legno è stato proibito nella maggior parte delle nazioni dopo la comparsa di studi che dimostravano il lento rilascio di arsenico nel terreno circostante da parte del legno CCA, il rischio più grave è la combustione di legno CCA, che concentra i composti di arsenico nelle ceneri: ci sono stati casi di avvelenamento da arsenico di animali e di esseri umani per ingestione di ceneri di legno CCA (la dose letale per un uomo è di 20 grammi di cenere, circa un cucchiaio). Il legno CCA recuperato da costruzioni demolite continua tuttavia ad essere bruciato, per ignoranza, in fuochi domestici o commerciali; lo smaltimento sicuro di legno CCA continua ad essere poco praticato e ci sono preoccupazioni in alcune zone massicciamente edificate con legno trattato all'arsenico per la futura demolizione delle costruzioni. Altri usi: * L'arseniuro di gallio (GaAs) è un importante semiconduttore, usato nei circuiti integrati e nei pannelli fotovoltaici. I circuiti realizzati in arseniuro di gallio sono molto più veloci (ma molto più costosi) di quelli realizzati in silicio. A differenza del silicio, possono essere utilizzati nei diodi laser e nei LED per convertire direttamente l'elettricità in luce. * Il triossido di arsenico è stato impiegato per la cura della leucemia promielocitica acuta in pazienti resistenti alla terapia con l'acido trans-retinoico . * Il triossido di arsenico è impiegato in Australia come agente per la disinfestazione delle case dalle termiti. * È usato anche nella realizzazione di fuochi d'artificio. * In passato per vari insetticidi e fitofarmaci agricoli.Cosa è l’arsenico, l’impiego, curiosità storiche Storia La parola arsenico è un prestito dal persiano زرنيخ (Zarnik), che vuol dire "ornamento giallo"; Zarnik venne adottato nel greco antico nella forma arsenikon. L'arsenico era dunque conosciuto e utilizzato in Persia e in altri luoghi fin dai tempi antichi. Poiché i sintomi dell'avvelenamento da arsenico erano mal definiti, veniva usato spesso per omicidi, fino all'ideazione del test di Marsh, un test di laboratorio molto sensibile in grado di rivelarne la presenza nei tessuti. Inizialmente come impurità presente nei minerali cupriferi ma poi scelto come allegante deliberatamente, l'arsenico già nel Calcolitico finale anatolico e poi durante l'Età del Bronzo, veniva spesso unito al rame a creare una lega con caratteristiche simili al bronzo. Si pensa che sia stato Alberto Magno il primo a isolare l'arsenico elementare, nel 1250. Nel 1649 Johann Schroeder pubblicò due diversi modi per preparare arsenico. Nell'età vittoriana, l'arsenico veniva usato come cosmetico, per migliorare la carnagione e l'aspetto del volto (il cosiddetto "pallore da arsenico"). Alcuni uomini sono morti per aver baciato donne con arsenico sulle labbra, spesso prostitute. Alcuni sostengono che questo particolare veleno venne anche usato per tentare di uccidere Rasputin, anche se questi ne prendeva tre gocce ogni mattina, proprio per scongiurare un attentato del genere . Il simbolo alchemico per l'arsenico è mostrato qui a fianco. C'è una massiccia epidemia di avvelenamento da arsenico in Bangladesh, dove si stima che circa 57 milioni di persone bevano acqua da pozzi con concentrazioni di arsenico al di sopra dei limiti massimi di 50 parti per miliardo stabiliti dall'organizzazione mondiale per la sanità; tale arsenico è di origine naturale, e viene rilasciato dai sedimenti nelle acque di falda a causa delle condizioni anossiche del sottosuolo. Queste acque sotterranee hanno cominciato ad essere utilizzate dopo l'avvio da parte di organizzazioni non governative occidentali di un grande programma di pozzi per ricavare acqua potabile, in modo da evitare l'uso di acque di superficie contaminate da batteri, ma i controlli sull'acqua di falda per l'arsenico non furono mai effettuati. Si pensa che molti altri paesi del sudest asiatico, come Vietnam, Cambogia e Tibet, abbiano ambienti geologici sotterranei tali da provocare la stessa alta concentrazione di arsenico nelle acque sotterranee. Seppure in percentuali molto inferiori anche in Europa le norme e le soluzioni per la riduzione di arsenico nell'acqua si rendono necessarie.Normativa Direttiva-98-83-CE Disponibilità L'arsenopirite, nota anche come mispickel (FeSAs) è il più comune minerale di arsenico, da cui l'elemento si ricava per arrostimento: il calore fa sublimare l'arsenico, lasciando come residuo solido il solfuro ferroso. La società Rumianca, di Riccardo Gualino, nello stabilimento di Carrara Avenza fondò la sua fortuna commerciale nella lavorazione delle piriti arseniose, come precursori di prodotti da usare nell'industria bellica e negli antiparassitari. I composti più importanti dell'arsenico sono l'arsenico bianco (il suo solfuro), il verde di Parigi (acetoarsenito di rame Cu2(AcO)(AsO3)) e l'arsenato di piombo. Tutti sono stati usati in passato come agrofarmaci. L'arsenico può raramente trovarsi puro in natura, ma più spesso si trova associato a argento, cobalto, nichel, ferro, antimonio o zolfo. Oltre alle forme inorganiche summenzionate, l'arsenico si può trovare in un certo numero di composti organici nell'ambiente: una volta entrato nella catena alimentare, l'arsenico viene progressivamente metabolizzato in forme meno tossiche con un processo di metilazione. Precauzioni ed effetti sulla salute |consigliP= Smaltire come rifiuto pericoloso. Non disperdere nell'ambiente.scheda dell'arsenico su IFA-GESTIS }} L'arsenico e molti dei suoi composti sono veleni particolarmente potenti. L'arsenico uccide danneggiando in modo gravissimo il sistema digestivo ed il sistema nervoso, portando l'intossicato alla morte per shock. Composti contenenti arsenico sono cancerogeni e, in particolare, sono implicati nella patogenesi del carcinoma della vescica, nel carcinoma mammario e di alcune neoplasie dell'apparato tegumentario. Un'estesa letteratura scientifica disponibile su prestigiose riviste internazionali ha ormai provato che l'esposizione cronica all'arsenico ha effetti multipli sulla salute: * riduce le difese antiossidanti dell'organismo, dato che l'arsenico ha un'elevata affinità per i gruppi sulfidrilici delle proteine e di metaboliti endogeni come il glutatione; * provoca stress ossidativo direttamente nell'ambiente intracellulare, inattivando diversi enzimi coinvolti nelle reazioni di ossidoriduzione (deidrogenasi, mono-ossigenasi, ecc.); * interferisce pesantemente con i meccanismi endocrini regolati dagli estrogeni (da cui il sospetto che possa causare tumori alla mammella); * può attaccare direttamente i filamenti di DNA e provocarne lesioni combinate di vario tipo. Citazioni letterarie * All'arsenico è dedicato uno dei racconti de "Il sistema periodico" di Primo Levi. * Per avvelenamento da arsenico muore Emma Bovary, nel romanzo Madame Bovary di Gustave Flaubert. * L'arsenico è citato nel brano intitolato 'Waterloo' del cantautore italiano Sergio Caputo. * Arsenico e vecchi merletti è un film di Frank Capra. * Nel volume di Diabolik "Follia criminale" la criminale di turno si intossica volontariamente assumendo piccole dosi di arsenico per incastrare suo marito. Note Bibliografia * * Voci correlate * Cianuro * Stricnina * Soluzione di Fowler * Avvelenamento da arsenico * Arsenicum album * Arsolo * Arsenozuccheri Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * * Los Alamos National Laboratory - Arsenico * Scientific Facts on Arsenic - A summary by GreenFacts of the report published by the International Programme on Chemical Safety (IPCS). * WebElements.com - Arsenic * EnvironmentalChemistry.com - Arsenic * origen.net - CCA wood and arsenic: toxicological effects of arsenic * http://www.clu-in.org/contaminantfocus/default.focus/sec/arsenic/cat/Overview/ * Utilizzo e curiosità sull'arsenico * Arsenico nell'acqua potabile Fonti * Categoria:Elementi chimici Categoria:Cancerogeni chimici Categoria:Inquinanti ambientali Categoria:Veleni